Two Heads
by Laryna6
Summary: What if Dante and Vergil had been allies, not enemies? Mary, for one, is glad they are. Giftfic for Atelier Meta.


Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh.

I should be doing NaNo right now… but I already did my three thousand for today (I started late, so sue me). I'm at eighteen thousand and fifty-eight, I think.

In any case, I like to award kiribans, I got the idea from fanart sites. So, when someone writes the 100th, or multiple of 100th review of a story, I write them a gift fic. In this case, if someone was the 200th person to favorite me, they get a gift-fic.

Or Atelier Meta could be the 201st… I saved the list at 199 and the next thing I know it was at 201. So, I decided to just give half-size fics to both people.

This is his request:

"Let's see, among your one-shot series, there was a one-shot starring the novel version of Vergil. I remember him yearning for Dante and he to be gathering demon soldiers and training together in order to fight Mundus. Do you think you could write up an AU expanding on that little tidbit?"

This fic is also R for Ravana, for the alphabetasoup challenge, because I'm all for killing two birds with one stone.

-

"Really, Arkham." Cold contempt.

"Come on dude, did you seriously think we wouldn't find out?"

Mary twisted her head, looking at the door from where a demon held her, unable to do anything but watch as her father sacrificed her mother. It was those two, the college students (but they didn't seem like students now, carrying swords), who had come to look at her father's library.

They were leaning on either side of the door, somehow able to enter undetected.

Arkham (he was not her father, her father would never do this!) quickly recovered from the surprise. "This sacrifice will give me the power to aid you, as I agreed, in your war against Mundus."

"And it would also grant you the power to wield a devil arm." The katana slid slightly out of the scabbard of the blue-clad one whose eyes were cold.

"Not to mention that she's your wife, and you were going to kill her and feed her soul to your pets." The other drew his broadsword now.

"Come now, I have given you my word, I would not betray you. I would be able to do more with the power of this ritual, but you still need me to open the doors for you."

"Actually, we don't." A grin. "We found someone who used to go through the tower, and we can just take your books when we kill you for this."

"And it is your daughter we need, not you."

What did that mean? Mary wondered.

Arkham scowled. "Attack them!" The demons in the room sprang into action.

Only to be quickly cut down by fast strikes and fluid slashes.

"Pointless."

"Pitiful, dude. Just pitiful."

And in the next instant her father's head flew across the room, sent there by a katana stroke too fast to be seen.

"Hey, are you okay?" The one who wore red asked her with an easy smile.

"Dante." The other stood by the door.

"Yeah, I know, meeting with potential allies and/or victims, can't miss." Dante snapped his fingers, and a woman appeared. "Euryale, can you make sure the woman wakes up okay and everything?"

A bow. "As you command, Prince." A gesture, and Kalina Ann stirred in her drugged sleep. Mary raced to her side. "Mother?"

"Ma, Mary? What… what's going on?" Kalina Ann blinked, trying to clear her head. She pushed herself up, and screamed when she saw her husband's body. "Murderers!"

"Mother, he was going to kill you! They saved you!" Mary turned to them. "Thank you so much!" The woman had disappeared as quickly as she had come.

"Anytime." A shrug.

"Is there anything I can do to repay you?" Mary asked, eyes shining with gratitude though her mother sobbed.

"Yes."

"We'll talk to you about it later. Sorry, but we were supposed to be at a meeting ten minutes ago. Probably why he picked now to do it. Man, who'da thought saving the world meant this much standing around talking? The trials by combat, yeah, but…"

"Dante," the other said patiently.

"Yeah, right Vergil. See you later, okay?"

Vergil frowned. "We had better take them with us. Who knows what that traitor told Mundus? They won't be safe here."

"Mundus? What…" Kalina Ann blinked. Arkham had been…

Dante took her hand. "It'll be okay, we'll make sure nothing happens to you."


End file.
